Only Hope
by RathFireDragonKnightLover
Summary: I did this when i was bored. Rath Thatz Rune and Kai-stern save someone's life. Yay!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Knights. They belong to Mineko Ohkami so please don't sue me! The only character that I own is Tintshydelta aka Tinty.  
  
I wrote this when I was bored and I first heard this song. I thought it was a pretty song and I thought it would be good in a story. The song is Only Hope by Mandy Moore. It's really good, download it if you can! It's worth it! Please Read and Review! Enjoy!  
  
There's a song that's inside Of my soul It's the one that I've tried To write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
A pair of red eyes opened and met the pair of worried white eyes of her beloved Dragon Officer. She looked around at her surroundings trying to remember where she was.  
" Tinty? Are you ok?" Asked the white eyed man. Tinty looked at him in utter confusion.  
" What happened Kai-Stern? Where are the others?" Tinty asked, a tone of worry in her voice.  
" We're right here Tintshydelta." Spoke the Dragon Knight of Fire, her older brother. " You were attacked by a Yokai while you where in the garden. Thatz, Rune, Kai-Stern and I got rid of him though."  
" It was more like YOU got rid of it Rath." The Dragon Knight of Earth, Thatz, responded. Rath smirked. The Dragon Knight of Water nodded in agreement.  
" You know he's right Rath." Rune said. Kai-Stern looked to the younger boys and sighed.  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray  
  
To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now  
  
You're my only hope.  
  
Tinty laid her head on the pillow again. She was very confused and had a pounding headache. Was she really who she thought she was? Or had she been switched with someone that knew what had happened? The attack was a total blur to her.  
" Why can't I remember anything?" Tinty asked looking at Kai-Stern. Kai-Stern sighed again.  
" You were hit in the head and went out cold." Kai-Stern replied. " I sat with you while Rath, Thatz and Rune fought the demon."  
" I knew I could trust you all." Tinty said just under a whisper. Her headache was getting worse as she tried to remember more of what happened before she was attacked. Kai-Stern sensed the pain she was going through and sat on comforting hand on the confused girl's cheek. He couldn't help but stare into her scared red eyes, the eyes that also belonged to her brother. The pain subsided as he touched her. Was the pain just a thought or was he healing her? Rath leaned against a wall as he watched the Blue Dragon Officer and his little sister. He didn't know what was going on in either's head, it didn't register on their faces. In an attempt to get his sister to speak again, his voice sounded in the room so suddenly that everyone jumped.  
" You DO remember us, don't you Tinty?" Rath asked, a wary look in his eyes. Rune and Thatz looked at him puzzled.  
  
Sing to me the song Of the Stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me are the plans that you have for me over again  
  
A content sigh passed the girls lips as she slowly opened her eyes again.  
" Of course I remember you all Rath. I could never forget any of you." Tinty said as a smile crossed her lips. Rath nodded and smiled in response. He couldn't help but smile around her. No matter how much he fought it, it just came. As Tinty looked about again everything looked so far away. It seemed like she was galaxies away from the others in the room although they were all right at her side. She was fighting away the darkness with her every breath, she didn't want to leave her friends. Not now, she had just got there. Kai-Stern looked at her as her breathing became harder.  
" Don't think about it Tinty. It only makes the pain worse." Kai- Stern said, an attempt to keep her with them. There was something about this girl, something special that he couldn't put his finger on. The white haired man sighed in relief as her body eased again. He couldn't let her die, she meant too much to Rath. Who knows what would happen if she was to go.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now You're my only hope.  
  
Tinty closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
' Dear God, Please don't let me die now. I need to stay with my brother. I can't leave now." Tinty prayed in her head. Rath sensed the fear coming from both his sister and the Blue Dragon Officer. He walked over to them and kneeled down next to his sister's bedside, taking her left hand in his own. He stared at her trying to understand why this was happening. She was only 16; her life was too short to be ended now. Her eyes opened again, she was surprised to see her brother kneeling down to her now. She forced a smile onto her face as she touched her brother's face.  
" Don't worry about me Rath. You have a duty to be strong and not let things like this get to you." Tinty said again and smiled. Rath looked at her wide-eyed and shook his head.  
"No! You can't die yet! Your still growing, you deserve to live. That Yokai bastard. I should have killed him a million times over." Rath said staring into his sister's teary eyes. He had to turn away so his own wouldn't begin to water.  
  
I give you my destiny I've given you all of me I want your symphony Singing with all that I am At the top of my lungs  
  
I'm giving it my all  
  
Kai-Stern couldn't take this anymore. He had seen it once too many times.  
" Tinty you have to fight away the darkness. it's the only way." Kai- Stern murmured. Thatz and Rune edged their way over to the others. They were sure that if Tinty was to die Rath would go on a rampage, killing everyone who was in his way of getting to the Demon Lord. They were sure that this was caused by him. Tinty fought the darkness as she was told; she believed she still had a destiny to uphold. Even if it was important or not. Rath turned back just as Tinty was sitting up. 'Did I win.' Tinty thought. The pain had subsided and the darkness was gone. Everyone seemed to be where they should be. It was true, she had won her battle against death. She hugged Rath then, to her surprise, he kissed her cheek. The others stared in shock as Tinty giggled and kissed her brother back. She then fell into Kai-Stern's arms smiling.  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I pray To be only yours I know now  
  
You're my only hope.  
  
" Oh Kai-Stern." Tinty mumbled as she nuzzled her head into Kai- Stern's chest. He smiled down at her and pat her head. " I love you Kai-Stern." Tinty said softly, but it was still heard by the others in the room. Kai-Stern blushed a bright red. He didn't know what to say. He simply smiled and started running his fingers through Tinty's black hair. " You need to rest now Tinty. you need to get your energy back." Kai-stern said just as soft snores where heard. Tinty had fallen asleep in his arms. Rath, Thatz, Rune and Kai-Stern all smiled at her. Everything was going to be alight after all, just as they hoped.  
  
I hope you all like it! As I said, I was bored and I liked the song! And besides, it 11 PM! XD Well, really hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
